This mission-critical Core will facilitate rapid presentation, assessment, and treatment of acute stroke patients, assuring rapid recruitment of patients for the clinical research studies in Projects 1-3, and ensuring a minimum of 12 patients will be treated with IV TPA within 2 hrs. of onset in each Award year. The Patient Access Core's mission will be achieved through four specific aims. Aim 1 is to educate individuals at risk in the catchment areas of UCLA Medical Center, UCLA Stroke Network Hospitals, and throughout the City of Los Angeles regarding stroke warning signs, steps to take if symptoms occur, and the importance of early treatments for brain attack. This aim will be accomplished through lectures, outreach programs, health fairs, and additional educational programs in UCLA Medical Center and UCLA Stroke Network Hospital catchment areas, and throughout Los Angeles. Aim 2 is to educate prehospital care personnel in the catchment areas of UCLA Medical Center UCLA Stroke Network Hospitals, and throughout the City of Los Angeles regarding stroke recognition, pre-hospital stroke treatment, field pre-notification of receiving hospitals, and the importance of rapid transport. This aim will be accomplished by educating paramedics citywide in the use of the Los Angeles Prehospital Stroke Screen (LAPSS) and the Los Angeles Motor Scale (LAMS), and by design, validation, and dissemination of a dispatcher version of the LAPSS. Aim 3 is to optimize rapid Emergency Department and in-hospital management of acute stroke patients at UCLA Medical Center, UCLA Stroke Network Hospitals, and throughout the City of Los Angeles. This aim will be achieved by expanding rapid response acute stroke team activities at UCLA Medical Center and UCLA Network Stroke hospitals. Aim 4 is to ensure early patient screening for participation in the three UCLA SPOTRIAS Center research Projects, and additional acute stroke clinical research endeavors at UCLA Medical Center and UCLA Stroke Network Hospitals. This aim will be achieved by facilitating rapid patient identification, approach for consent, study recruitment, enrollment and longitudinal follow-up evaluations. Targeted programs will promote the recruitment of substantial cohorts of women, Hispanic-Americans, African-Americans, and other minority populations.